Truenos y Relámpagos
by bonavenir
Summary: — Ed… e-espera… - Winry parecía nerviosa. — ¿Qué sucede? - cuestiono Ed. — ¡ED!… quédate esta noche ¿sí? - a Winry se le colorearon las mejillas de una tez roja. — ¿QUEEE? – se apronto a decir Edward impactado, Winry no era del tipo que le pidiera algo como eso...


Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. 

Capítulo Único

_Truenos y Relámpagos._

Los hermanos Elric viajaban hacia Risembool, después de que el brazo de Ed dejara de funcionar. Hacía tiempo que no regresaban y seguramente Winry los recibiría a golpes y una estúpida llave se incrustaría en el cráneo de Edward, era por eso que se preparaba mentalmente para no sufrir… tanto.

— Ya lo estoy visualizando, esa llave fría y metálica, incrustada en mi frente, destruyendo mis neuronas y parte de mi genialidad. – Se lamentaba Ed, soltando uno que otro sollozo.

La gran armadura que lo acompañaba, río. — No digas eso, estoy seguro que Winry se alegrara de vernos, después de todo hace tiempo que no la vemos, hermano.

— Dices eso, por que a ti nunca te golpea con esa maldita llave.

— Pero tú tienes la culpa hermano, siempre destruyes su automail, además de que siempre la estas molestando.

El rubio culmino a Alphonse con los ojos y luego frunció el ceño, ahorrándose las palabras que tenia para él, después de todo no quería desperdiciar bilis con su hermano; así que se limito a observar el paisaje, el cual era opacado por el tinte negro de las nubes que estaban nubladas, pero aun así, no le quitaban la majestuosidad al panorama.

La gran armadura imitó a su hermano, observando la naturaleza. — Parece que lloverá, hace mucho que no veía a Risembool llover.

Edward se recostó en la ventana, el ambiente lo habia puesto nostálgico, las nubes obscuras le traían viejos recuerdos, de cuando Al y el eran pequeños y solían salir a jugar junto a Winry a los charcos, se molestaban mojándose y brincando sobre ellos, eran tiempos divertidos. El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiro lastimosamente. — _"Ojalá todo fuese como aquel entonces" –_ se dijo mentalmente, tratando de no caer de nuevo en la melancolía de aquellos tiempos.

El tren aparco en la estación, soltando aquel silbido peculiar que indicaba que habían llegado, los hermanos bajaron y se encaminaron a la única casa a la que podían regresar. Al llegar la abuela Pinako los esperaba como era costumbre.

— Bienvenidos. – Les dijo la viejecilla cálidamente.

Edward le sonrió. — Regresamos.

— Vaya, esta vez tardaron demasiado en regresar. - Dijo la abuela.

— lo sabemos, pero hemos estado muy ocupados, de hecho en este instante tenemos asuntos que resolver, pero mi automail se descompuso. – Edward señalo su brazo.

Pinako tomo una bocanada de humo de su preciada pipa. — Mmm… ya veo, será mejor que Winry le eche un vistazo, después de todo ella te lo fabrico.

— Por cierto abuela y Winry ¿Dónde está? – cuestiono Al.

— Hace rato salió, fue a entregar un automail a un cliente, seguro que no tarda en regresar.

Edward cargo detrás su maleta y se adentro en casa. — Que bien, así conservo por más tiempo mi cabeza.

Un poco más tarde Edward estaba sentado en el sillón, acariciando a Den, Pinako fumaba sin parar y Al estaba sentado en un rincón, esperando a Winry.

— y díganme, ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Han avanzado en su investigación? – Pregunto curiosa Pinako.

Ed tomo un semblante un poco más serio, de hecho no habían avanzado en nada y tenían mucho trabajo inútil que atender. — No te preocupes por eso abuela.

Pinako se llevo otra bocanada de humo a la boca. — Ya veo… - hubo silencio. — Por cierto, he visto que no has crecido todavía, enano.

El semblante del rubio cambio totalmente, apretó los dientes y su cien se hincho, nada le dolía mas que lo llamaran enano. — Mira quién habla, abuela en versión miniatura.

La abuela sonrió maliciosamente. — Es normal en mi edad, pero, ¿en un mocoso como tú? Eso ya sale fuera de lo que se considera común.

Ed se puso rojo del enfado, tanto que asusto a Den, quien huyo de la escena para resguardarse en los brazo de Al, quien también estaba asustado. — ¡Deja de molestar vieja bruja!

Winry caminaba por el sendero que llevaba a casa, se daba prisa, le preocupaba que lloviera, porque sabía bien lo que la lluvia trae consigo…  
Finalmente llego a casa, afortunadamente logro arribar a su hogar antes de que comenzara a llover.

— ¡Ya llegue! – Grito Winry, mientras se desasía de su chaqueta.

— Winry, ven a la cocina, tenemos visitas. – Le respondió la abuela.

La rubia se encamino inmediatamente a la cocina, sabía que los hermanos Elric llegarían, pero no sabía a que hora.

— Bienvenida Winry. – Le dijo una armadura al verla entrar por la puerta.

El mayor de los Elric le sonrió. — Hola.

Winry entre cerró los ojos y sin previo aviso enterró su herramienta en el cráneo de Ed, luego pateo fuertemente a la armadura.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que golpearnos? – Se quejo molesto Edward.

Winry les sonrió. — Bienvenidos bobos. – Edward solo entrecerró los ojos y giro la vista hacia un lado. — Hace mucho que no vienen, deberían venir por aquí más seguido. – Les dijo la rubia.

— Tu sabes que no podemos venir a desperdiciar el tiempo aquí, además no vinimos a vacacionar. – le contesto Ed.

La rubia frunció el ceño. — No me digas que… - Edward comenzó a reír nerviosamente, subió su brazo y se lo mostro. — ¡HAS DESCOMPUESTO MI PRECIADO AUTOMAIL! – le grito y de nuevo la señora herramienta se incrusto en la frente del rubio.

Más tarde Ed se encontraba acostado, mientras Winry le revisaba el automail. — ¡No puedo creer que todos los tornillos estén sueltos! ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste esto a tu brazo? – Le reprocho la chica Rockbell.

— Esto fue por… - habia estado peleando con un alquimista que se habia vuelto contra el gobierno y los golpes hicieron que los tornillos se zafarán, pero era algo que no le podía decir a la chica, no, no, porque seguramente lo golpearía mil y un veces. — No te preocupes por eso y limítate a repararlo.

Winry arqueo ambas cejas y suspiro enfadada. — Bueno… como sea, ¿Para cuándo lo quieres? – Mientras desprendía el brazo de Ed.

— ¿Se puede en tres días?

La chica se llevo una mano a la barbilla, mientras observaba el brazo detenidamente. — Solo se zafaron unos cuantos tornillos, no necesita de mucha reparación, pero aun así… bien, no dormiré para tenértelo en tres días.

— Gracias, lo siento si pido mucho.

Winry cargo aquel brazo, mientras salía de la habitación. — No te preocupes, no es nada, pero te cobrare el doble. – Ed solo sonrió de medio lado.

La noche callo, al igual que aquella lluvia que se veía venir, las gotas se estampaban contra el techo de la casa y algunas veces los relámpagos resonaban por todo el lugar, Winry se encontraba trabajando en su habitación, pero cada vez que un trueno caía se mostraba ansiosa y casi quería correr a esconderse, pero le habia dicho a Ed que iba a terminar en tres días, tenía la obligación personal de cumplirle.  
Los sonidos electrizantes pararon, parecía que Win iba a poder trabajar más tranquila y cuando comenzaba a relajarse… — ¡Kyaaa! – Otro relámpago callo, asustando a la chica, quien no pudo evitar gritar, aquel grito llego a los oídos del mayor de los Elric, quien lentamente abrió los ojos y miro el techo para ver si no era imaginaciones de él, pero otro grito mas, luego de otro relámpago, le indico que no eran ideas suyas, pesadamente se levanto y se dirigió al lugar de donde aquellos sonidos provenían. Al llegar a la habitación de Winry, observo cómo esta estaba escondida entre las cobijas mirando preocupada la ventana, varios relámpagos caían sin parar y ella se sostenía las orejas para no tener que oírlos.

— ¿Qué pasa Winry? – Pregunto preocupado Ed.

Winry se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas. — No pasa nada, solo estoy descansando un poco, vete de aquí, no me interrumpas.

Edward puso una cara de confusión y seguido de esto decidió salir de la habitación, pero otro trueno cayo y Winry volvió a gritar, entonces la chica se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo tras Ed y antes de que este saliese, lo tomo de la mano. Ed solo giro su cabeza con una ceja elevada, interrogativamente.

— Ed… e-espera… - Winry parecía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué sucede? No que interrumpo tu descanso.

Winry hizo un pequeño puchero. — No, l- lo sient-to, es que, todavía le temo a los truenos Ed.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido. — Creí que ya lo habías superado.

— Pues no… E-Ed… q-quédate e-esta noche ¿sí? - a Winry se le colorearon las mejillas de una tez roja.

— ¿QUEEE? – se apronto a decir Ed impactado, Winry no era del tipo que le pidiera algo como eso.

Winry agacho la vista. — Pues verás… - silencio total. — ¿acaso ya no recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños?

Ed se mostraba a un más confundido. — Recordar… ¿Qué cosa? – Winry subió sus ojos hacia Ed y entonces recordó…

_Flash back._

Al y Edward se habían quedado a dormir en casa de Winry, luego de rogarle a su madre para que los dejara y también de pedirle amablemente a la abuela Pinako que los cuidara, ese día estaba también nublado, pero aun así los tres salieron a jugar, luego de estar horas y horas corriendo por los prados y luego una que otra pelea, la lluvia cayó y regresaron lo más rápido posible a casa, desafortunadamente se empaparon y la abuela Pinako los regaño. La noche cayo y también comenzaron a caer truenos a diestra y siniestra, como Al era pequeño y muy asustadizo, el pequeño Edward le dijo que durmiera con él, así no se asustaría tanto, pero un poco más tarde el pequeño rubio fue despertado por Winry, quien lo zarandeaba para que despertara.

— ¿Qué quieres Winry? – Pregunto Ed, adormilado y un poco enfadado.

Winry estaba llorando y traía abrazado uno de sus peluches. — Ed… los relámpagos me asustan.

Ed ni si quiera miro a la pequeña y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda — Ve a dormir con la abuela.

Winry comenzó a llorar aun más. — La abuela dice que soy grande y que tengo que superar mis miedos, por eso nunca me deja dormir con ella.

Edward miro detrás de sus pequeños hombros a la pequeña, la vio llorar y luego se recorrió, haciéndole un campo a la niña. — Este bien, puedes dormir aquí, pero solo por esta noche.

La pequeña Rockbell le sonrió, se seco sus lágrimas y se metió a la cama. Por esa noche los tres durmieron plácidamente.

_Fin del flash back._

— Ya recordé… - Le dijo Ed, con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. — Pero en ese entonces éramos pequeños Winry.

— Lo sé Ed, pero solo cuando estoy con alguien me puedo calmar. – Winry habia comenzado a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. — Te prometo que solo será por esta noche.

El mayor de los Elric se rasco la cabeza, pensando. —Bueno… pero solo esta noche.

Winry le sonrió al igual que aquella vez, parecía un dejabu. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, ambos chicos yacían acostados en la cama, uno a un lado de otro. Ed le daba la espalda a Winry y la chica miraba el techo, por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir, los truenos la inquietaban aun más.

Edward se percato de esto ya que la sabana con la que estaban cobijados temblaba. — Winry, duérmete o me iré de aquí. – Winry torció la boca y cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dormir, Edward se harto de la situación y encaro a la chica. — ¡Que te duermas friki de los automails!

— ¡No es tan fácil loco de la alquimia!

— ¡Dijiste que si dormía contigo podrías descansar, pero por lo que veo eso era mentira!

— ¡No es mentira! Es que… por alguna razón me siento muy nerviosa y ansiosa. – Ella estaba levemente sonrojada.

Edward apretó los dientes enfadado. — Bien. ¡Hablemos!

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? En otra ocasión tú fuiste conmigo de nuevo llorando por los truenos, en esa ocasión Al no habia querido quedarse a dormir aquí, así que solo estábamos tú y yo, esa vez tampoco podías dormir y entonces empezamos hablar hasta que te quedaste dormida.

Winry puso cara de pensativa. — Oh si ya lo recuerdo… - de pronto ella abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando muy sonrojada a Ed.

— ¿Por qué esa cara?

— Porque… luego de que dejáramos de hablar, t-t-tú te me acercaste y… y… - se sonrojo a un mas, si eso era posible. — Me besaste.

Ed abrió los ojos como platos y también su piel cobro un tinte rojo. — ¿Queeee? Yo no recuerdo eso Winry…

— Pero lo hiciste Ed.

El rubio frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, luego también lo recordó. El habia decidido besarla dispuesto a tranquilizarla, habia escuchado de su madre que los besos tranquilizaban a las personas. — Ah… pero fue un accidente, no te emociones por eso.

Winry entre cerró los ojos, comenzaba a quedarse dormida. — Sea la razón que fuera por lo que hiciste eso… -bostezo. — Funciono, porque luego de eso yo… - comenzaba a quedarse dormida. — Yo dormí muy bien.

Edward se quedo mirando el techo muy sonrojado, miro a Winry, la cual al parecer ya se habia quedado dormida. — Esta tonta… - Ed la visualizo por minutos, al verla dormir a un lado de ella algo nació dentro en el, un sentimiento raro que él no podía explicar. Sentía tanta ternura y algo en su estomago, le parecía extraño ¿tal vez se iba a enfermar? De cualquier forma no le prestó mucha atención y casi inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por un deseo inmenso; acaricio el rostro dormido de la chica, aunque al hacerlo se sentía muy tonto, volvió a recorrer con su vista una vez más a la muchacha y paro en sus labios, al verlos se sonrojo inmensamente y sin pensarlo, deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Winry, como aquella vez, rápidamente se aparto de ellos, se dio vuelta, dándole de nuevo la espalda a la chica y cerró los ojos tratando de quedarse dormido, Winry sonrió ante lo que el habia echo.  
Esa noche los dos durmieron como nunca en su vida. Placenteramente.

Dos días pasaron desde esa noche, afortunadamente no volvió a llover durante esos días y Winry pudo trabajar tranquilamente para tener el implante a tiempo para Ed y así ellos pudieron partir tan pronto como Edward tuvo sus nueva prótesis.

— Bueno, cuídense mocosos. – La abuela Pinako despedía a los hermanos Elric.

— Si abuela, ustedes también. – Le contesto Edward.

— Oye abuela ¿y Winry? – Pregunto Al.

— Esta dormida, estaba muy cansada, no quise despertarla, ¿quieren que lo haga?

— Na, abuela, déjala descansar, tal vez me molestaría con las mismas cosas de siempre.

Los chicos emprendieron el camino hacia la estación del tren, pero antes de continuar alguien los interrumpió…

— ¡Hey! – Les grito Winry desde el balcón de su habitación. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirarla. — ¡Regresen más seguido!

Edward le sonrió de medio lado. — ¡Asegúrate de dormir bien!

— ¡Lo hare gracias a ti! – le contesto Winry.

Edward inmediatamente se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta, mientras se despedía con su mano.

— ¿A que se refiere con eso hermano? – pregunto Al muy curioso.

— Ah Nada Al, está loca no le hagas caso. – se apronto a decir, pero él sabía muy bien a que se refería, muy dentro de el, esperaba que la próxima vez que regresaran, también estuviese lloviendo…

_Fin_

_Tenía inmensas ganas de escribir algo y se me ocurrió esto, yo sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas de FMA pero tenía tantas ganas de compartirlo :c espero les guste, si quieren dejar un comentario, sería feliz, de todos modos solo espero que les llegue a gustar :D cuídense mucho, besos en sus nalguitas :*_


End file.
